


Just a Small town Girl and anonymous

by TheBravePrincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Bellarke, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBravePrincess/pseuds/TheBravePrincess
Summary: I wrote this at 3 in the morning so it's short and might not make a whole lot of sense. Basically, Clarke is a college student who just moved into an apartment and her shower and Bellamys shower are like right next to each other. But they've never met. God I am TIREDLet me know if I should continue or not





	1. Chapter 1

My new apartment was shitty. Literally everything about it was shitty. I have only lived here for two hours and I already broke two cabinet handles, a curtain rod, and a sink knob- while tripping on uneven carpeting. The carpet was even an ugly shit brown. Don’t even get me started on the wallpaper. Eww. But it was cheap, and that’s all I could afford. Plus, I got to bring my cat, Milo.   
After unpacking everything and throwing most of the boxes away in the crappy ass dumpster downstairs, I checked the clock. 11:23. Shit. It was time to go to bed. I stripped my clothes and hopped into the shower. The tub was covered in grime but I was way too tired to care. I just wanted to feel clean in a place full of filth. After standing in the bathtub, bare ass naked, for ten minutes, waiting for the water to heat up, it was finally pleasurable. 

“Just a small town girl,  
Living in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere…”

Lets be real. I suck at singing. I’m sure I sound like a goat. But I love signing. Thats why I made friends with literal deaf people. My major was interpreting. Most of my friends are deaf, and I pretend to be deaf so that I don’t have to talk to people.   
“Just a city boy,” A voice came from the other side of the wall. A man was singing with me from the other side of the wall. Thats novel-worthy.   
“Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere”  
The thin wall muffled his voice a bit, but I could still hear that he was a pretty good singer. His voice was deep and kind of… sexy.                   Damn it, Clarke. What if he’s an old man?  
“A singer in a smokey room  
The smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night”

But, when our voices dueled, his awesome voice canceled out my crappy one. Simple math…  
“It goes on and on and on and on  
Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night”

God? How is this even real?

“Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the ni-”

“Who are you???” I finished singing abruptly to yell the question so loudly it shook the clear shower door.   
Then, silence. Creepy af


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another long awaited chapter of a fic that I wasn't even planning on continuing. But apparentoy this is the fic I write in the middle of the night when I'm awfully tired. Sorry for the bad language in this fic but I am angry because I LOST ANOTHER 8 PERCENT OF MY HEARING. Okay. Imma go to bed. Lemme know what I should put in the next chapters, or even if I should make any more.

It’s been almost a week since the odd incident in the shower, and my apartment was gradually getting less and less shitty. I switched out the curtains because they smelled like rotting cigarettes and I put a few fluffy rugs over the weird stains on the carpet. Every night I took a shower and hoped to hear the voice of the man from the apartment next to mine, but God didn’t grant me that wish.   
I started classes later that week at a school whose acronym made my lips curl into a smile every time I saw it. ASS. Arkadia School of Sign Language. Okay, the L was dropped. But everyone calls it ASS because that’s what the entire campus smells like. Every square inch of the school is covered in an invisible fog of putrid stench with an unknown origin. But whatever. My friends also attended ASS and I needed my degree if I was going to become fucking filthy rich and retire by the ripe age of 34. 

“Last week boy you both sang in shower? Together?” My good friend Jess signed to me while sitting in the crappy “Wildcat Den Cafe” on the worst smelling side of ASS.   
“No no no. Different showers. Wall between showers. Apartments different. Met him not yet.” I took a bite of my veggie wrap and sipped my insanely strong coffee.  
“I ship it.” She signed with a wink and wide smile draped across her face.   
“Don’t ship it!” I laughed “Maybe old guy”  
“Better than now. You alone forever.” I laughed at her tease but she was right. I’m almost 20 and I’ve never even held hands with a guy. Maybe I’ll just have to adopt some more cats. 

I was afraid of relationships. The word ‘afraid’ was an understatement. I was fucking terrified, like shit-your-panties terrified of relationships. Commitment is scary when you really, truly think about it. The Rest Of Your Life could either last two minutes or a hundred more years, and you never know what could happen in that time. Relationships are just a social construct designed like a transaction. You give and receive. This transaction can end in two ways: A breakup that results in harrowing tortuous feelings, or you marry them and die. Either way sounds horrendous, which is why I steered clear of men and pushed all feelings into a tight ball located my core. But sometimes, I dreamed like one of those wussy princesses about who my lover could be, but then I snap out of it and sleep with a random meathead to remind me that fairy tales like that don’t exist. This mystery shower guy is just another forgotten hope.

I returned to my apartment at 3 o’clock in the morning to find that my cat shat on literally everything I owned. My apartment smelled like it was the only porta potty at a chili cookoff. The smell was insufferable, but that fat little shit was just sitting in the middle of the chaos with innocence in his eyes. Fucking cat.  
I spent the early morning hours scrubbing and bleaching my belongings. I wasn’t thinking straight and I accidentally put a bleach stain on my favorite hoodie. Fucking cat. 

“Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Anyway you want it”

Oh shit. Not again. 

“She loves to laugh”

I could hear his feet sliding across the shower tiles. He was dancing. Carefree. 

“She loves to sing” - I piped in. Why does he always choose songs I know? I actually like Journey. My eighth grade science teacher used to play Journey’s Greatest Hits during our tests. 

“She does everything.” I could almost hear his smile. 

“She loves to move  
She loves to groove  
She loves the lovin' things” I let him sing that entire verse. There was a little pause between the lines, but when he realized I wasn’t piping in, he recovered without an issue. 

“Ooh, all night, all night -haha  
Oh, every night  
So h-hold tight, hold tight  
Ooooh baby, hold tight”

We sang together and I couldn’t contain my laughter. I haven’t laughed like that in a long time. 

“Oh,she said,  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
She said, "Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any wa-”

“SHUT UP!!!”

I hadn’t realized that several neighbors were at my door and another was pounding the opposite wall.   
Several seconds of silence before the mystery guy yelled out an apology. 

A smile was still plastered on my face. This was getting ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what I should do with the next ones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Bellamy's perspective.

The first time I sang with the woman behind the wall, I was shitfaced drunk. I had been studying for an exam on my online class and the minute I submitted it, I took three shots of whiskey. The reward for my efforts. I’m not like an alcoholic or anything, but if you know anything about college, you know that sometimes, getting drunk is what you need. And boy, I needed it. It was a theoretical physics class. Who the fuck needs to learn about theoretical physics to be an artist? I do. I need it to get my fucking Associates of Arts degree so that I can actually start doing things with my life. Anyway…  
The woman behind the wall… I thought I was dreaming. Or making it up. Or something. But I certainly didn’t think she was real. It sounded like the beginning of a shitty romantic comedy. I don’t even remember the song. It was something by Journey, probably. I don’t even remember finishing the song. I just remember waking up in the corner of my shower at 5 am with the water still running.   
But, the second time I heard her, I was completely sober. It was like 3:30 in the morning and I came home from being the designated driver at one of my buddy’s lame parties. I had to wash the smell of beer out of my clothes before class tomorrow and I didn’t want to waste my quarters on a load of laundry. I sang quietly so that I wouldn’t disturb the neighbors, but somehow, she heard me. She sounded young and hopeful, but tired.   
I knew that I would have to find her. Just know who she was. 

Every morning after that, when I left for my classes, I’d watch her door for a few minutes before turning my back. Maybe she’d walk out with books tumbling out of her arms and I’d help her pick them up and we’d finally meet each other’s eyes… but that never happened. And every day, I’d turn my back and walk down the hall with my ears pricked, hoping to hear her door unlock. 

 

It’s been more than two weeks since I last heard her through the wall. Its been twenty minutes since I last cried. My friends all think I’m crazy. My mother thinks I’m so lonely that I made it up, and my sister thinks the same. My little sister, Octavia, is a freshman in high school. I love her more than anything, but the longer I’m away, the more distant she is becoming. I see her every day on Facebook, but that’s just not enough. I want to hear more about her school, her friends, and her new boyfriend, Lincoln. Maybe they’re right. Maybe I am lonely.   
As I sat in my shower that night, hoping to hear a peep from next door, I scrolled through Facebook. A picture of a golden retriever hugging a man caught my eye. The caption read “A dog is the only thing on Earth that loves you more than he loves himself.” Maybe I need a dog.

 The next day, my last class ended at 2:30 so I drove to the Arkadia Animal Shelter. Just to look. There were so many dogs. Some big. Some small. I didn’t really know what I wanted. They all looked so sad except for one. He had a great big smile on his face and his tail was wagging so fast it looked like it would fly off. He was obviously a pit bull. Square head. Floppyish ears. And he was black with a few white spots. He was perfect. I knelt down and let him sniff my hand, then grabbed his card to take up to the front desk. 

Name: Unknown  
Gender: Male  
Age: 3

“Unknown? Thats a pretty weird name.” Unknown grinned  and whined as if to say “Get me out of this fucking kennel” 

“Fine. Fine. Im going to go pay for ya. I’ll be right back.”  To get to the front desk, you have to walk through a long hallway full of cats. I am not too fond of cats. Their smug little faces and their pointy claws of death aren’t too welcoming. I walked quickly, trying to avoid the stares of every single cat. They glared at me like I just killed their family. Why is this hallway so freaking long?   
I looked down at the shiny floor to avoid the glares.   
Then I stepped right into a girl holding a kitten. The thing squirmed out of her hands and grabbed onto the hem of my shirt. I screamed. The kitten screamed. The girl screamed.   
“I’m so sorry!” She said and tried to unhook the kitten’s claws off of my shirt. “I was just on my way to adopt this little guy.”   
“Uh huh.” The black turd was still hooked onto my shirt. I couldn’t relax until it was off of me. “Yeah. I’m uh..” She was gorgeous. The girl, not the cat. Her eyes were so blue I couldn’t think straight. She seemed familiar, like someone I had always known and would know forever. “I’m I’m gonna get this dog.”   
But she wasn’t listening. Instead she was cradling the black fluff in her arms, singing a lullaby. 

“Hello, Mr. Moon.  
 I see you in the sky.  
 How are you?   
I am fine.   
Goodbye Mr. Moon.”

She started walking again towards the front desk with the cat in her arms. She was the one. She was the one behind the wall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long. This is the fic I write when I'm super tired or tipsy. Plus, I've been pretty busy with work and class lately. But now I've got time! So let me know what you wanna see! Smut? Romantic? More from Bellamy's perspective? More from Clarke's perspective? Lemme know if you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it let me know and maybe I'll continue. But so far it's only a one shot. If you don't like it, I dont care.


End file.
